M2 Browning
The M2 Browning is an American heavy machine gun designed in 1918 by John Browning. It has been the primary heavy machine gun of the United States Armed Forces since the end of World War I and is still in service in Iraq and Afghanistan. It continues to be used by its customers due to its reliability and because of the .50 BMG cartridge the weapon uses. Battlefield 1942 The M2 Browning is featured in Battlefield 1942 as the primary heavy machine gun for the Western Allies: the US, UK, Canada and the Free French Forces. It is mounted on the M4 Sherman and M3 Half-track on cupola mounts, on the turrets on the B-17 and SBD rear facing ring mount and can also be found mounted in bunkers or on sandbag walls. Compared to the MG42, the M2 offers more damage per bullet, and is more accurate overall, but has a considerably lower rate of fire. This makes it more effective at range, but less effective against groups of enemies. Vehicles the M2 Browning is mounted *XA42 *SAS Willy *M3 Half-track *LVTP *M4A1 MMC *M4 Sherman *M8 Greyhound *M3 GMC *T95 *C-47 Skytrain *Fletcher *LCVP *Commando Raft Gallery File:BF1942_M2_BROWNING_LCVP.png|An M2 Browning mounted on an LCVP File:BF1942_M2_BROWNING_LCVP_REAR.png|Rear view Battlefield Vietnam The M2 Browning is featured in Battlefield Vietnam. Dual M2 Brownings can be found in the front-gunner's seat of the PBR patrol boat. Given that they are 2 machine guns, they have a high fire rate and are thus extremely effective in taking down enemy helicopters, light vehicles and infantry. They are, however, prone to overheating. The Battlefield Vietnam World War II Mod features the M2 Browning as the USMC's heavy machine gun. It can be found in the same places as they appeared in Battlefield 1942, mounted in defensive positions and on vehicles. It is mounted on the M4 Sherman, the M3A1 and the LCVP. Its performance is identical to that of the Stationary M60 in the base game. Gallery BFVWWII Browning.PNG|The Browning in Battlefield Vietnam's WWII mod BFVWWII Browning front.PNG|Front view BFVWWII Browning rear.PNG|Rear view BFV PBR FIRST GUNNER.png|The dual-mounted M2s on the PBR. Battlefield 2 The M2 Browning is a heavy machine gun featured in Battlefield 2 mounted on the M1A2 Abrams, Leopard 2A6, Challenger 2, Desert Patrol Vehicle, HMMWV and on the Technical in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. On the M1A2 Abrams, the M2 Browning is mounted in an unarmored cupola, while on the HMMWV it is mounted with a gun shield, which partially protects the user. Gallery BF2M2HBM1A2.JPG|The M2 Browning on a M1A2 Abrams in Battlefield 2. BF2 M2 HUD.png|M2 Browning HUD on M1A2 Abrams Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The M2 Browning is featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat as a mounted machine gun on American and European vehicles, as well as mounted on sandbags. It has an extremely high rate of fire, and can damage all targets, even tanks. Continuous fire on a tank for about 10 seconds can destroy one, and infantry are simply blown away by 1-2 hits, making it a very effective defensive emplacement. Gallery BF2MC M2 Browning.jpg|A mounted M2 Browning being used on enemies in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. (Xbox) Screenshot from 2012-09-25 16:30:15.png|The M2 Browning Mounted on a HMMWV Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M2 Browning is a heavy machine gun featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 mounted on the M1A2 Abrams and the M3A3 Bradley. The M2 Browning is used in a remote control configuration, so the user isn't vulnerable to enemy sniper fire. Despite its low rate of fire it is capable of killing quickly because of its extremely high damage. Gallery BFBC2 M2 Browning 1.png|Close up view of the M2 Browning mounted on M1A2 Abrams BFBC2 M2 Browning 2.png|Gunner hatch HUD display. BFBC2 M2 Browning 3.png|Zooming the turret. BFBC2 M2 Browning 4.png|Front view. BFBC2 M2 Browning 5.png|Another view. BFBC2M2 2.png|Range that the M2 Browning inflicts 25 damage (12m). BFBC2M2.png|Range that the M2 Browning inflicts 16.7 damage (64m). BFBC2M2 12M.png|Range that the M2 Browning inflicts 25 damage (12m). BFBC2M2 64M.png|Range that the M2 Browning inflicts 16.7 damage (64m). Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The M2 Browning is featured in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion and is the mounted turret gun on the M48 Patton tank. It uses the same firing sound as the M2 Browning on the M1A2 Abrams from the base game. Gallery BC2V M2 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the M2 to do its maximum damage at 18m. BC2V M2 LR.png|The closest an enemy can be for the M2 to do its minimum damage at 64m. Battlefield Play4Free The M2 Browning is featured in Battlefield Play4Free as the heavy machine gun mounted on the M1A2 Abrams and the HMMWV. Battlefield 3 The M2 Browning is featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The M2 Browning can be seen mounted on the player's M1A2 Abrams during the tank missions Thunder Run and Fear No Evil. In Thunder Run, Jonathan Miller is assigned to defend the tank by manning the weapon as the convoy proceeds to Highway 1, and it is also used in Fear No Evil at the start of the mission, and when Miller defends the Misfit 1-3 at the end of the said mission. Multiplayer The M2 Browning is used on the M1A2 Abrams, LAV-25 and AAV-7A1 AMTRAC (using the CROWS platform), HMMWV, and Growler ITV as a main weapon used by the second-seat occupant. The driver of an M1A2 Abrams can equip the Browning via the Coaxial HMG specialization. As in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the KORD serves as the Russian counterpart for their respective vehicles. Gallery MaDeuce BF3.jpg|The M2 Browning on the M1 Abrams in the singleplayer mission Thunder Run. 800px-BF3-M2-3.jpg|The M2 Browning on the Growler ITV. BF3 M2 Browning.png|M2 Browning via remote targeting of M1 Abrams. BF3_BrowningMG_FPV.png|M2 Browning in first-person view BF3_Abrams_All_Loadoats.png|M2 Browning(s) mounted Co-Axial and Gunner's Station. Battlefield 4 The M2 Browning appears in Battlefield 4 as the Heavy Machine Gun of the United States Marine Corps. Singleplayer The M2 Browning can be seen mounted on the player's M1A2 Abrams during the mission Singapore as both a secondary gunner's station weapon as well as the secondary weapon specialisation slot in said mission. It is also visible on the MRAP as seen in the mission Tashgar, although this time unusable. Multiplayer The M2 Browning is used on the M1A2 Abrams, LAV-25 and AAV-7A1 AMTRAC (using the CROWS platform), MRAP, and Growler ITV as a main weapon used by the second-seat occupant. The driver of an M1A2 Abrams can equip the Browning via the Coaxial HMG specialization. The KORD and QJZ89 serve as the Russian and Chinese heavy machine-gun counterpart of the M2 and function identically. Battlefield V In Battlefield V, the M2 Browning appears both as a standalone weapon emplacement, known as the M2 HMG, and as a weapon on Allied vehicles, in this form labelled as .50 cal Machine Gun. M2 HMG The M2 HMG is a stationary weapon featured in Battlefield V. Added with the War in the Pacific Tides of War chapter, the weapon is the standard emplaced machine gun of the USA faction. It is the equivalent of the Japanese Type 93 HMG, the British Vickers and the German Stationary MG 34. Vehicle Mounted M2 HMG The .50 cal Machine Gun is a vehicle weapon used by several US and British aircraft. Trivia *The M2 Browning is the gun that appears most in the Battlefield series, being used mostly by the United States. de:M2 Browning Category:Heavy Machine Guns of Battlefield 1942 Category:Heavy Machine Guns of Battlefield 2 Category:Heavy Machine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Heavy Machine Guns of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Heavy Machine Guns of Battlefield 3 Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:Heavy Machine Guns of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Heavy Machine Guns of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Heavy Machine Guns of Battlefield Online Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Heavy Machine Guns of Battlefield 4 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V